Aquel otro tipo de magia
by Ammiel
Summary: Cualquier persona podría afirmar, con certeza, que Percy Weasley era un hombre muy satisfecho con el camino que había elegido en su vida. Aquello era así, hasta que conoció a Audrey Dittborn, la maestra muggle de su sobrina.
1. El orden de las cosas

_Disclaimer. Personajes de propiedad de Jota K._

* * *

**AQUEL OTRO TIPO DE MAGIA**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

**El orden de las cosas**

Percy Weasley es un hombre muy puntual. Tan extremadamente puntual que todos los días, de lunes a sábado, llega a su oficina a las siete de la mañana con cuarenta y cinco minutos exactos. Ni antes ni después. Y si, trabaja los sábados.

Con paso firme y decidido, camina por el centro de Londres, bajo un cielo limpio y claro o bajo lluvias y un viento helado. Y camina precisamente y se olvida del polvo de las chimeneas y sus llamas de color esmeralda, porque pese a que le irrita enormemente los más de trescientos mil ingleses que se aglomeran por allí, más le molesta las cenizas que arruinan su traje nuevo cuando viaja por polvos flú. Atraviesa el atrio, mirando fijamente al frente y, sin titubear, llega al quinto piso del Ministerio de la Magia y hace su aparición en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

Su panorama ideal para un lunes a las siete y cuarenta y cinco minutos de la mañana, como hoy, consiste en que el día transcurra sin preocupaciones innecesarias ni sobresaltos. Que, sujetando firmemente su maletín en su mano derecha, saludara a su secretaria inclinando su cabeza sólo un par de centímetros y, casi sin sonreír, murmurara un _Buen día_, procediendo a encerrarse en su oficina, para que tres minutos después, cronometrados y perfectamente contabilizados, su secretaria tocara a su puerta, le dijera _'Señor Weasley, aquí está su te'_, le llevara _El Profeta_ y alguno que otro suplemento informativo de la prensa, y lo pusiera al tanto de cada uno de los asuntos pendientes para el día y para la semana. Que luego, como los últimos catorce meses desde que Jane era su secretaria, tomara nota de todo lo que él señalara, archivara sus informes, le hiciera llegar su correspondencia y que, cuando abandonara su despacho, le recordara que el martes estaba de cumpleaños el Jefe del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos y que, antes que él le señalara que le comprara un regalo y se lo hiciera llegar con anticipación, Jane dijese que ya le compró una pluma enchapada en plata, que le redactó una carta de felicitaciones y que sólo falta su firma. Que, finalmente, justo en el momento en que Jane cerrara la puerta de su oficina, Percy notara que hasta había destacado las noticias de la prensa del día que creía que a su jefe le resultarían interesantes y agradables de leer, y que esa rutina continuara así por el resto de sus días, de lunes a sábado por igual, porque esa era eficiencia. Esa era verdadera eficiencia y Percy Weasley no podía trabajar con alguien que no cumpliese con sus expectativas.

Aquel era el panorama ideal, el que debía ser y uno que Percy deseaba, anhelaba, con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, las cosas no ocurrían de esa manera, porque a Jane, su _totalmente eficiente_ secretaria, se le había ocurrido casarse hace seis meses y embarazarse.

Como Jefe de la Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica , Percy Weasley esperaba afrontar el día sin sufrir de molestos dolores de cabeza, ni preocupaciones ni sobresaltos y resultó todo lo contrario. Porque ahora recordaba que, luego de firmar la tarjeta de cumpleaños del jefe del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, debía encontrar un remplazo a su secretaria.

Y no estaba alegre por aquello.

* * *

Durante los últimos catorce meses, Jane había demostrado saber hacer, a la perfección, exactamente las cosas que Percy planeaba sin necesidad de que éste se las señalara, es extremadamente rigurosa y metodológica, llega a la oficina incluso antes que él, sabe que cuando su jefe le dice que desea sólo una cucharadita de azúcar en su te realmente desea dos y que cuando le señala _'No quiero ver a nadie, Jane'_ ella realiza esfuerzos sobrehumanos para que nadie ingrese a su despacho, le hace afrontar sus días laborales con decisión y una confianza inestimable y, francamente, le resulta simplemente irremplazable.

Percy se sentó frente a su escritorio, respiró profundamente como si realizara una pausa que le permitiera reordenar sus ideas y proseguir como si nada, le señaló a Jane que recuerde enviarle un memo a Howard Brown, el director del Departamento, confirmando el almuerzo de esa mañana donde repasarán la exposición de éste sobre las nuevas aperturas financieras ante el representante del Ministerio francés, tomó _El Profeta_ entre sus manos, se dio cuenta que el artículo de la página 6 sobre la conferencia 'Estándares internacionales para el libremercado' que se dictaría el próximo lunes a las tres de la tarde se encontraba destacado con un papelito rojo situado en una de las esquinas y escuchó a Jane y a su vientre abultado de seis meses de gestación, decirle

- Señor Weasley, si desea asistir a la Conferencia sólo avíseme. Ya tengo un documento preparado para enviárselo a los organizadores y todo estará listo.

Entonces Percy le sonrió a medias, le dio las gracias, le respondió que se encargara de despejar su agenda del próximo lunes por la tarde para poder asistir a la conferencia, suspiró con pesar, se dio cuenta lo mucho que extrañaría esos gestos, continuó pensando que su secretaria era una mujer indispensable, pero se propuso redactar la solicitud para su remplazo.

Había llegado el momento de dejar de negar la situación y de aceptar que Jane estaría lejos durante más de 9 meses. Incluso maldijo a su respetado Ministerio de Magia, porque hace un par de años se les había ocurrido adoptar la ley sobre licencia maternal que el gobierno _muggle_ del Reino Unido había aprobado. ¡9 meses!

Sólo lo tranquilizó el pensamiento constante de que él mismo sería el responsable de elegir a su remplazo, de que Jane se encargaría, con su eficiencia y rigurosidad, de entrenarlo o entrenarla duramente en todos los aspectos ministeriales antes de que empezara el periodo prenatal y de que ella, en algún momento, volvería.

Al menos a Jane le faltaba un mes para abandonar la oficina y prontamente todo seguiría funcionando con normalidad.

Como las cosas estaban destinadas a funcionar.

* * *

Percy se despojó de su saco nuevo, desabotonó las mangas de su camisa, se la arremangó con calma y limpió sus anteojos con dedicación. Esta sería una semana sumamente ocupada y agotadora, de aquellas semanas que Percy adoraba porque, pese al bullicio excesivo, a los reiterados llamados desde el otro lado de su puerta, a las constantes reuniones de trabajo y a los reporteros insaciables, lo hacían sentir vivo.

El miércoles por la mañana recibirían la visita de un representante del Ministerio de Magia francés y Percy se había encargado, personalmente, de evitar el caos, el desorden y de que cada detalle quedara resuelto. Se encontraban en orden los programas de las reuniones que sostendría el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, con los jefes de sus respetivas oficinas, las salas de conferencias, los asuntos sobre Ley Mágica que deberían discutir, los materiales que entregarían, la delegación que recibiría al representante francés, el hotel donde se hospedaría y hasta el menú del almuerzo del miércoles, jueves y viernes.

Luego de corregir el informe sobre 'Actualización sobre la Ley Mágica Internacional' que debía entregarle al director de departamento en la reunión que sostendría con él durante el almuerzo de ese día, reorganizó los papeles en los archivos del estante con un movimiento veloz de su varita mágica, y procuró no mancharse los dedos con la tinta con la que escribía mientras anotaba en el pergamino sobre su escritorio el estricto perfil que debía tener el remplazo de su secretaria. Esperaba conseguir a una persona igualmente profesional y dedicada. Que no tuviese que darle instrucciones que eran evidentes, que pese a estar recién casada no se quejara del horario de trabajo que Percy exigía, y que no hablara más de la cuenta.

Con suerte, mañana comenzarían a llegar notificaciones y pergaminos con toda la información laboral de los interesados respondiendo a la solicitud para el puesto de su secretaria, con Jane se encargarían de agendar un día dedicado para las entrevistas personales y él se dedicaría un día por completo a estudiar a los aspirantes exhaustivamente y sin descanso, como en cada tarea que Percy se decidía a emprender.

Se permitió contemplar su oficina con satisfacción, mientras saboreaba su te apenas endulzado de las diez de la mañana. Salvo el inconveniente que el embarazo de Jane había provocado en su vida, las cosas estaban marchando tal como él lo había planeado. Su oficina reflejaba orden y certezas; no había lugar para el azar ni los descuidos. Trabajaba en el lugar que desde los siete años había deseado, tenía un buen empleo, era respetado por sus colegas, era un hombre confiable y, cuando llegaba a su departamento por las noches, podía leer tranquilamente y sin nada que le desordenara su vida, salvo los gatos que peleaban en la calle y los automóviles de la gente _muggle_ que transitaban a medianoche.

Percy notó que pronto sería la hora de almuerzo, por lo que cogió su saco, corrigió las pequeñas arrugas e imperfecciones de su traje, se miró frente al espejo y se repitió mentalmente que las cosas se encontraban en orden y tal como las había planeado.

Se encontraba tan concentrado y confiado en sus capacidades que ni siquiera el llamado a su puerta de Jane que le anunciaba que había llegado una carta de su madre, logró sobresaltarlo.

- Déjelas sobre el escritorio, Jane. Además necesito dos copias del documento que está dentro de esta carpeta. No es urgente, pero si las tuviese mañana sería perfecto. Una de ellas deberá enviársela al Ministro Shacklebolt.

- No se preocupe, señor Weasley. Para mañana estarán sobre su escritorio.

- Y, ¿Jane? Si lo desea puede abandonar la oficina más temprano y quizás ir a almorzar con su marido. Yo estaré toda la tarde con el señor Brown y usted ha adelantado el trabajo del día y se merece un descanso.

Percy terminó de arreglar su saco y su corbata y le sonrió a su secretaria. Ésta pensó que Percy Weasley era un jefe exigente, un poco maniático, que sonreía sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario, que no avalaba la mediocridad y que no aceptaba nada que no fuese extraordinario. Pero que, al fin y al cabo, era un buen hombre. Siempre le preguntaba cómo se sentía con su embarazo y le aseguraba que cuando tuviera alguna cita con los medimagos en San Mungo le avisara con anticipación para que pudiera asistir tranquila.

- Nos vemos mañana entonces. Creo que aprovecharé de ir con Steve a comprar la cuna para el bebé. ¡Hemos estado tan ocupados que ni tiempo hemos tenido para hacerlo!

Jane le deseó éxito en la reunión que sostendría con el director del departamento. A Percy podrían considerarlo un ogro, un solterón y un amargado, pero no era un hombre insensible. Había visto a todas sus cuñadas y a su hermana padecer los síntomas de un embarazo, tenía una infinidad de sobrinos, adorables y maleducados, amaba a su madre por sobre todas las cosas, y no quería que por su culpa el bebé de Jane padeciera problemas o que luego Steve, su esposo, viniera a armarle un escándalo o a reclamarle.

Después de todo, los estudios demostraban que mantener las buenas relaciones con los empleados y estar atento a sus necesidades propiciaba la eficiencia de éstos. Lo último que deseaba Percy Weasley era que éstos disminuyeran su productividad o, peor, que organizaran una huelga en contra de su administración. Además, Jane era la mejor secretaria que había tenido. Y punto.

* * *

Percy Weasley llegó, como habitualmente solía hacerlo, cinco minutos antes a la oficina de Howard Brown.

Encontró a su asistente con los pies sobre el escritorio, la corbata ladeada de una manera muy poco profesional, dibujando con su varita mágica la figura de una bruja semidesnuda en el espacio y tarareando esas canciones que él encuentra de sumamente escaso gusto. Percy sólo carraspeó muy fuertemente y miró al joven mago con desaprobación mientras subía una de sus cejas y anunciaba que tenía una reunión con su jefe.

El joven rápidamente se acomodó en su asiento, intentó ordenar los pergaminos caóticamente expuestos sobre el escritorio e hizo desaparecer inútilmente la figura de la bruja que ahora se había volteado hacia Percy y le tiraba un beso mientras agitaba sus caderas y mostraba sus piernas desnudas. Percy miró al joven con indignación y, ante su inmovilidad, agitó su varita y la hizo desaparecer de inmediato, dejando en el aire sólo su rastro brillante y aseverando lo vulgar de la situación y lo inaceptable de su comportamiento.

Tras observar como el joven se disculpaba y se levantaba de su asiento para entrar al despacho de Howard Brown, Percy se preguntó por quinta vez en esa mañana si encontraría un remplazo de su secretaria acorde a sus expectativas o si debería conformarse con semejantes especímenes.

- ¡Weasley! Tan puntual como siempre.

El señor Brown lo obligó a abandonar sus pensamientos y justo cuando Percy se preparaba para estrechar su mano, éste lo miró extrañamente y lo atrajo hacia sí con un cariñoso golpe en la espalda y en los hombros.

- ¡Vamos, Weasley! Nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo como para estar saludándonos tan formalmente.

Percy se limitó a soltar una risa breve y a corresponder su gesto. Por extraño que resultara, sus palabras aliviaron sus preocupaciones y lo invitaron a relajarse. Era un tipo que perfectamente podría ser su padre, el suegro de sus cuñadas y el abuelo de sus sobrinos. Con 68 años, Howard Brown era un hombre alto, que escondía la panza bajo el saco, con mirada afable y con una sonrisa siempre en los labios. Percy a menudo intentaba recordar alguna situación en que se hubiese molestado y en que su sonrisa hubiese abandonado su rostro y le fue imposible hacerlo. Ni siquiera cuando una periodista de _El Profeta_ había criticado los cambios que había formalizado cuando asumió como Director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional hace cinco años, cuando otro reportero indicó abiertamente que estaba lo suficientemente viejo como para seguir trabajando en el Ministerio y que debía jubilarse prontamente, o cuando _Corazón de Bruja_ había filtrado fotografías de su hija menor tomando sol prácticamente desnuda en la costa irlandesa con un conocido jugador de _quidditch_ que estaba casado y tenía tres sonrisa nunca de desplomó y sólo señaló que ese era el precio que se debía pagar por trabajar en política y que todos trataban de hacer su trabajo lo mejor que podían.

Almorzaron tranquilamente y, mientras bebían un vino tinto tan cálido que les hizo olvidar que estaban en pleno invierno, intercambiaron ideas sobre el actual rumbo de la política internacional. Percy le señaló algunas sugerencias sobre las nuevas aperturas financieras ante la Comunidad Mágica Europea, repasaron la exposición que el señor Brown debía hacer ante el representante del Ministerio francés el miércoles por la mañana, éste le comentó que su hija mayor le había anunciado que contraería matrimonio, le señaló que enviara sus saludos a su padre y finalizó preguntando si ya había encontrado a alguna mujer inteligente y bella que lo soportara como para estar con ella toda su vida.

Percy casi se ahoga ante este comentario, tanto que, por un momento, pensó que el vino que se encontraba bebiendo se desviaría hacia sus pulmones y dejaría de respirar. No obstante, mantuvo la calma y, sonriendo, le señaló que enviaría a sus padres sus saludos y que no se encontraba dentro de sus planes inmediatos establecer ningún tipo de relación sentimental.

Aquello no podría haber salido de mejor manera. Percy Weasley era un hombre sumamente satisfecho con su vida. Después de todo y como solía repetírselo constantemente, había sido su informe sobre el comercio ilegal de los calderos en Londres el que había fundamentado la reforma al comercio de ellos y el Acta sobre los estándares internacionales de los calderos en 1995.

Y, aunque George se riera de aquella situación cada vez que lo comentara, era la verdad.

* * *

Cuando regresó a su oficina a las cinco y media de la tarde, Percy recordó que por la mañana había recibido una carta de su madre y que había olvidado leerla. La realidad era que Percy, con toda intención, la había ignorado y había decidido relegarla hasta después de haber concluido su trabajo. La carta era de su madre, desprendía el aroma de su perfume y Percy sabía perfectamente las palabras que se encontraban en su interior.

Percy la adoraba. Es su madre y su mujer preferida en todo el mundo. Los asuntos previos a la guerra habían quedado relegados al pasado, compartía al menos una vez a la semana con alguno de sus hermanos a pesar de sus horas de trabajo extra, muchas veces terminaba en La Madriguera ayudando a sus padres a cuidar de sus sobrinos cuando a George se le ocurría salir a cenar con Angelina o cuando Ron y Hermione trabajaban hasta tarde, y continuaba disfrutando con enorme placer la exquisita comida que su madre preparaba todos los domingos.

Era casi como un ritual constante, tal como su rutina en el Ministerio, almorzar cada domingo en La Madriguera. Asistía a todos los cumpleaños de sus sobrinos, incluso a los de los mal educados, y se esmeraba por llegar puntualmente a cada reunión familiar con algún presente para sus padres, palabras galantes para sus cuñadas y regalos para sus sobrinos.

Percy se despojó de su saco, llevó ambas manos hacia su cuello como intentando alivianar las tensiones del día y luego abrió la carta que su madre le había enviado.

Molly Weasley no era una mujer que se andaba con rodeos. Por el contrario, tenía escaso tacto y dulzura cuando se trataba de discrepar con el estilo de vida de sus hijos y de exigirle a Percy que le entregara nietos pronto. Para su lamento, las palabras que Molly había escrito eran muy similares a las que Percy había imaginado y se encontraba esperando. Comenzaba indicándole que recordara que ese sábado James se encontraba de cumpleaños y que ese domingo lo celebrarían en La Madriguera. Le contaba que Ginny estaba vuelta loca con tanto preparativo, que su padre le enviaba muchos saludos y que le mandaba a preguntar que si podía conseguirle un libro sobre _internet_ muggle. Le decía que a ella le parecía una absoluta estupidez y Percy pensó que no podía estar más de acuerdo con su madre. Luego le insistía que si lo deseaba podía asistir con una acompañante al almuerzo de ese domingo y que _¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a esperar para conocer a una linda chica y sentar cabeza? Por Merlín, hijo mío, ya no eres un chiquillo. ¡Y con tu padre a tu edad ya estábamos esperando a Ron!_ Luego le decía cuanto lo quería y que estaba preparando su tarta preferida para que se la comiera ese domingo, porque _ayer te vi muy delgado, más que de costumbre. ¿Estás seguro que comes bien? Yo creo que no. Ese trabajo tuyo terminará por enfermarte._

Percy decidió contestarle inmediatamente, pese a que su madre continúe insistiéndole sobre su situación sentimental y sobre su estado nutricional. La imagen de una tarta de frutilla y cremas que lo espera este domingo y el _te quiero_ de Molly Weasley son suficientes para comenzar a escribirle una breve respuesta a su madre y olvidar sus reclamos y sus insistencias. Para Percy una mujer resulta innecesaria en ese preciso momento. Resulta un gasto de energía adicional que no está dispuesto a realizar. Las mujeres y su exigencia constante de una relación comprometida no era algo que deseara. Una situación que sólo vendría a importunar sus días; aquellos días que, con tantos años de esfuerzo, ha logrado mantener. Por supuesto, ha tenido diversas relaciones sin importancia ni estabilidad. Relaciones casuales que no le interesaba mantener en el tiempo, que se habían desarrollado sin naturalidad y con mucha planificación porque la vida le había demostrado a Percy Weasley que las cosas que realmente funcionan se dan de aquella manera.

Percy se sentó frente a su escritorio, mojó con tinta su pluma y, en un pergamino perfectamente estirado, le escribió a su madre.

_Mamá,_

_Por supuesto que recuerdo que éste sábado es el cumpleaños de James y que éste domingo lo celebraremos en La Madriguera. De hecho, ya tengo su regalo y estoy completamente seguro que será de su agrado._

_¿Para que quieres tener más nietos? ¿No te basta con los siete que tienes y con el otro que viene en camino? No quiero darte más problemas ni dolores de cabeza. Disfruta a los que tienes por ahora._

_Dale mis saludos a papá y evita que Ginny se vuelva loca. También te quiero y espero ansioso comer esa tarta de frutillas._

_Percy._

Dejó su pluma junto a la tinta en un costado de su escritorio, dobló con calma el pergamino y lo selló. Se recordó que, con el ajetreo de esa semana, lo mejor era adelantar trabajo y se propuso anotar un par de cosas que debía corregir en su último informe. Percy se dedicó tan meticulosamente a su trabajo que sólo se dio cuenta de que pronto serían las ocho de la noche cuando levantó su cabeza para servirse un te. Decidió que era suficiente por aquel día, se puso su saco y su abrigo y, tras recoger su maletín, desapareció con un _plop_ de su oficina en el Ministerio de Magia y apareció con otro _plop_ en la sala de su apartamento en el Londres muggle. Colgó su túnica, desanudó su corbata y se sacó los zapatos.

Se dijo que no necesitaba nada más.

En su apartamento reinaba el silencio y así es como Percy Weasley, a sus treinta y dos años, prefería su vida.

* * *

_Nota de la autora: ¡Si! Es un nuevo proyecto, como tantos otros que tengo en carpeta y otros que aún no ven la luz. Es la primera vez que escribo algo que no sean drabbles o viñetas y me ha costado un poquito. Sin embargo, lo he disfrutado totalmente. Espero que les guste y disfruten tanto como yo. Y si, Audrey seguirá siendo muggle, porque se me hace imposible imaginármela de otra manera. Los treinta y dos años de Percy, su estado de solterón, su relación con su secretaria (que aquí es Jane) y los años que lo separan de Audrey son tomados de Cris Snape, quien me cautivó con su 'Embrujada'_

_¿Comentarios o sugerencias? Gracias por leer._


	2. Escándalos

_Disclaimer. Personajes de propiedad de Jota K.  
_

* * *

**AQUEL OTRO TIPO DE MAGIA**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

**Escándalos**

Percy Weasley estaba ya acostumbrado a que su secretaria lo estuviera esperando con un te apenas endulzado y con la prensa del día cuando él ingresaba a su oficina en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional a las siete con cuarenta y cinco minutos de la mañana, de lunes a viernes. También estaba acostumbrado a levantarse muy temprano, cuando aún los rayos del sol no se avistaban en lo alto, y a abandonar su despacho muy tarde, cuando en Londres las familias cenaban y los niños se preparaban para dormir. Percy exigía a sus trabajadores un estricto cumplimiento de horario laboral. Por supuesto que lo hacía, pero no eran tan insensible y desalmado como para exigirle a su secretaria, por ejemplo, que asistiera los sábados a las 9 de la mañana o cuando a Percy se le antojara encerrarse en su despacho y trabajar incansablemente. Si. Percy trabajaba los sábados en la mañana, porque tenía tranquilidad y un silencio absoluto que sólo era interrumpido por el sonido de su pluma sobre los pergaminos, aunque se permitía levantarse un poco más tarde de lo que normalmente lo hacía, no usar sus habituales trajes, y procuraba abandonar el Ministerio siempre a la hora de almuerzo y no más tarde, para compartir la tarde del sábado con algunos de sus hermanos y de sus sobrinos, incluso con los maleducados y caprichosos.

Percy revisaba las notificaciones para el remplazo de Jane que habían llegado al Departamento durante la semana, había terminado de anotar en un pergamino los nombres de los interesados y había adjuntado en una carpeta los datos de éstos. Ayer por la tarde había visitado a George en el Callejón Diagón y había elegido, en la tienda que le seguía, una tarjeta de cumpleaños para su sobrino que tenía unas escobas voladoras que se movían al compás de una canción de feliz cumpleaños. Se propuso, luego de finalizar lo anterior, escribir en ella con letra clara y elaborada y aunque tenía perfectamente claro que con lo malcriado que Ginny y su cuñado tenían a James, éste apenas la observaría, la rompería en pedacitos y quedaría relegada a la basura. Percy no tenía idea porque se empeñaba en realizarle regalos costosos y estar al pendiente de lo que a él le gustaría si, al fin y al cabo, se moriría de un ataque cardiaco si en algún momento de su vida llegara a concebir un hijo como él. Sería un castigo divino y quizás era un exagerado; sin embargo, James es su sobrino y Percy agradece infinitamente no tener que irse a casa con él y ver a Harry luchando incansablemente porque lo escuche, porque James no escucha a nadie, ni siquiera a los gritos histéricos de Ginny.

Percy pensaba seriamente que los eventos durante la semana habían sido un éxito. La visita del representante del Ministerio francés a Londres había resultado totalmente exitosa. La exposición de Howard Brown sobre la renovación de las alianzas mágicas entre Gran Bretaña y Francia durante la mañana del miércoles desbordaba de diplomacia y resultaba un pequeño orgullo para Percy. Después de todo, las sugerencias sobre las nuevas aperturas financieras ante la Comunidad Mágica Europea que Percy le había entregado al señor Brown el lunes, eran el resultado de diversos informes, opiniones y encuentros, habían sido incluidas perfectamente en su discurso e, incluso, al referirse a ese tema y entregar la postura del Ministerio de Magia Inglés, Howard Brown lo había apuntado y había señalado que, en una reunión durante un abundante almuerzo y tres copas de vino tinto, Percy Weasley, el jefe de la Oficina de Ley Mágica Internacional, se lo había indicado. Percy no podría haber estado más feliz y estaba seguro que si fuese un hombre menos conservador y más expresivo habría saltado de la alegría en ese preciso momento frente al representante del Ministerio francés, frente al Ministro Shackelbolt, frente a un atónito Howard Brown y frente a un auditórium repleto de magos y brujasangloparlantes.

En la tarde del miércoles había organizado, con la ayuda continua e infalible de Jane, grupos de trabajo ante la perspectiva de un reciente vínculo comercial y económico entre ambos países, el viernes en la mañana el representante del Ministerio francés expuso sus palabras de despedida y Percy dirigió un último grupo de discusión sobre la necesidad de la actualización en ciertos estatutos de la Ley Mágica Internacional y sobre el carácter urgente de la situación para el Ministerio.

Había sido una semana espectacular y ésta terminaría perfectamente el domingo en La Madriguera, con los ojos asombrados de James luego de desenvolver el regalo que Percy le haría, con el aroma embriagante de la tarta de frutillas con crema que su madre habría de preparar para él y repleta, desbordante, de magia. Como las cosas debían ser.

Nada podría haber arruinado su semana. Excepto, claro, la imagen del Director del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos embriagado y discutiendo con su vecino a las once de la noche del viernes durante la celebración de su cumpleaños cuarenta y cuatro, o quizás el desmayo de su mujer, veinte minutos después, cuando se enteró del romance entre su hija de veinte años y el jefe de la Oficina de Trasladores.

* * *

Apenas los zapatos bien lustrados de Percy pisaron el jardín de La Madriguera éste supo inmediatamente que aquella sería una tarde desbordante de risas, llantos, baberos en los cuellos de los bebés, mucha comida e incansables sugerencias de Molly Weasley acerca de su preocupante situación sentimental. Su madre no cesaba de reiterarle que debería dedicar más tiempo a conseguirse una mujer y mucho menos tiempo a la redacción de informes; ni siquiera porque aquel día celebraban en familia el octavo cumpleaños de su nieto, su tesorito perfecto.

- ¿No tienes suficientes nietos? – Le decía Percy mientras la rodeaba con su brazo izquierdo y avanzaban hacia el comedor y su madre parecía pequeña refugiándose en su pecho.

- Hijo, nunca son suficientes. Todos tus hermanos han formado sus familias y tienen hijos preciosos. ¿No quieres eso?

- La última vez que revisé, Charlie aún seguía soltero. ¿O es que se casó en secreto durante la última semana en Romania? – Charlie se encontraba en una situación muy similar a la suya. Ciertamente, Percy llevaba una vida tranquila, predecible, alejada del caos y tal como él quería. Perfecta, ante sus ojos. Un completo aburrimiento, de acuerdo a George. Charlie… sobre Charlie no tenía idea que hacia. Recorría Europa hace más de veinte años y había hecho de hogar el mundo entero. ¿Quién sabe si en algún momento aparecía alguna mujer reclamando que Charlie era el padre ausente y desconocido de su hijo?

Molly no respondió absolutamente nada. Tan sólo detuvo su caminar por unos segundos, miró atentamente a su hijo y, en señal de protesta silenciosa porque también con Percy era inútil argumentar a favor de su postura, movió la cabeza de un lado hacia otro.

Percy, por su parte, decidió que lo mejor era desviar, como en tantas otras oportunidades, la conversación hacia otras temáticas. No tenía mucho sentido intentar explicarle a su madre su estilo de vida y sus decisiones. Porque eso era, al fin y al cabo. Sentía que no le hacia falta nada más, que tenia todo lo que siempre había querido y una familia propia, noches en vela, tardes recogiendo los juguetes desparramados sobre la alfombra y niños llorones, agotadores, chillones y demandantes, no encajaban en sus planes. No, sobretodo niños demandantes no. Por supuesto que le gustaba tener tantos sobrinos. En efecto, esperaba con expectación y con ansiedad pertinente y adecuada la pronta llegada de otros más. Le gustaba conversar con ellos, explicarles cosas que nadie más se dedicaba a explicarles, sentar a Albus, por ejemplo, a su lado sobre el sofa frente a la chimenea y explicarle el funcionamiento del universo cuando éste, a sus seis años, le preguntaba _'Tio Percy_,_ ¿las estrellas se apagan?' _o permitir que Rose, cabello alborotado y rojo, se encaramara como nadie mas y sólo porque Rose es especial, educada y tan parecida a él, sobre sus piernas mientras le decía _'Tío Percy, ¿quieres jugar conmigo a la peluquería?' _y luego permitía que Rose le revolviera el cabello y fingiera que le realizaba un corte de cabello a la moda y Percy, con el cabello igual de alborotado y rojo que ella, se encontraba pidiéndole un beso grande y un abrazo apretado. Esos momentos llenaban a Percy de alegría, pero no significaba que quisiera formar una familia con alguna mujer. Sus hermanos se habían precipitado demasiado, decidió con convicción. ¿Por qué querría casarse si aún era joven y, según su punto de vista, habían cosas en la vida que dejaban mucha más satisfacción? No se había esforzado tanto durante todos estos años para que su trabajo ocupara un segundo lugar. Simplemente, así no funcionaban las cosas.

- Molly, déjalo tranquilo. Percy es un hombre y sabe perfectamente lo que hace o deja de hacer – Arthur Weasley acababa de bajar el último peldaño de la escalera de madera y llevaba en sus brazos a Hugo. Lo único que se veía del niño de seis meses era su gran frente. Percy agradeció en silencio la llegada de su padre, estrechó su mano y le dio un abrazo. Aprovechó, casi sin pensarlo, de acariciar la nariz de Hugo y el bebé sonrió y luego estornudó sobre su mano. Su padre rio espontáneamente y Percy sólo sacó su pañuelo del bolsillo del pantalón para limpiarse la mano y limpiar la nariz del bebé.

Saludó a su hermana y a su cuñada, y el vientre abultado de Ginny y de Fleur le recordó el embarazo de Jane, su secretaria, las entrevistas con los aspirantes al puesto y los más de nueve meses de dolores de cabeza que, estaba seguro, le esperarían, pero obligó a esos pensamientos a abandonar su mente. Disfrutaba su trabajo, pero las cosas debían separarse. Condujo a Molly hacia la cocina y mientras caminaban abrazados casi se tropiezan con el peluche que Rose había dejado tirado luego de que atravesará la sala escapando de Fred. Percy entrecerró los ojos y se repitió una vez más las palabras que se repetía cada domingo durante el almuerzo.

- Al menos no soy yo el que tiene que llevarse a casa a estos niños cada noche.

Molly Weasley reflexionó sus palabras. Por supuesto que creía que su hijo debía dedicarle mayor tiempo a encontrarse una novia y menos tiempo al trabajo, incluso si esa novia llegase a ser una bruja estirada y pomposa del Ministerio. Percy no merecía quedarse sólo y ella necesitaba más nietos. Percy no hablaba en serio. Sabía que en algún momento las cosas se darían a su favor y prefería llegar a la conclusión de que él se tomaría su tiempo y de que, por el momento, simplemente no existía en el mundo una mujer lo suficientemente buena para su hijo.

* * *

- ¡Mamá! – Albus se levantó de su asiento exasperadamente y sumamente rápido para sus cinco años y su grito inundó la cocina de La Madriguera – Dile a James que deje de molestarme.

- ¡James! Deja de molestar a tu hermano – dijo Ginny, sin mucha importancia mientras comía un trozo de pavo y a Percy le pareció que su hermana estaba muy acostumbrada y aburrida de esas situaciones.

Percy había devorado gustosamente la carne que su padre había asado en la parrilla. El pastel de papas de su madre resultó exquisito, como de costumbre y porque la comida de su madre era una bendición del cielo, y la torta de cumpleaños que su cuñada Fleur había preparado era una delicia.

- La señorita Dittborn nos dio una tarea para la clase de ciencias naturales, mamá – Rose había levantado su mirada hacia Hermione, sujetaba firmemente el tenedor entre sus dedos pequeños y movía sus piernas que colgaban de la silla – Una señora muy viejita, pero muy viejita, mamá, visitó la escuela y ¿sabes que nos dijo? Nos dijo que ella era una astrónoma y nos habló del cielo. Y luego la señorita Dittborn nos mostró unas fotografías muy grandes y nos dijo que teníamos que escribir un cuento sobre Júpiter.

- ¿Si? Entonces deberás escribirlo pronto – le respondió Hermione mientras limpiaba la boca de Hugo, el más calvo de los sobrinos de Percy, porque se había manchado al comer torta de chocolate. Percy apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, subió las mangas de su sweatergris, dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y observó, desde su asiento, como Bill conversaba con George, como Dominique y Albus se habían puesto a dibujar y a pintar sobre la mesa de la sala y sonreían a gusto, y como James y Fred intentaban quitarle los lápices de colorear.

- ¡Mamá! ¡James y Freddy me están molestando de nuevo! – Albus alargó más de la cuenta su _'¡Mamá!'_ y a Percy le produjo cierta compasión.

- Y ¿sabes que más, mamá? La señorita Dittborn es muy simpática. Y bonita, como una princesa de cuentos. Y siempre me dice cosas lindas y el otro día me dibujó una estrella en mi cuaderno de ciencias – Percy escuchaba la conversación de Rose mientras Arthur Weasley observaba a su nieta con ojos embobados – Abuelito, ¡a ti te encantaría visitar mi escuela! – Y, entonces Rose soltó su tenedor, olvidó su comida y corrió hasta su abuelo hasta encaramarse a su lado y mirarlo con ojos abiertos como plato - La semana pasada aprendí que son las estrellas fugaces y de qué están hechos los cometas, fuimos al zoológico y dibujé un oso grande, hicimos que un volcán hecho de tierra o algo así botara lava de mentira y aprendí como se suman números para el lado.

Arthur pensó que todo sonaba maravilloso y entonces, y pese a la mirada de reproche de Molly Weasley, no aguantó más y le pidió a Rose, que cuando fuese el lunes por la mañana a su colegio, le pidiese a su profesora si podía explicarle cómo funcionan los _teléfonos cebulares_.

- Celulares, papá. Teléfonos celulares. – le corrigió Percy.

- Ah, si, si. Eso mismo. ¿Puedes, mi pequeña? – Arthur amplió aún más su sonrisa y a Percy le pareció que se encontraba frente a un niño pequeño. Rose le sonrió y le dijo que si.

Percy sabía que Hermione había decidido que Rose comenzara su educación a temprana edad y que, pese a los reclamos de Ron, quería que sus hijos asistieran a un colegio muggle hasta que recibieran su carta de ingreso a Hogwarts. Todos sabían perfectamente que cuando Hermione decidía algo, Ron debía callar y limitar su participación a comentarios constructivos sino corría el riesgo de quedar relegado al sofá. Por lo mismo, había comentado que había inscrito a Rose en el Colegio Dallington en Islington, porque queda cerca de la casa que, hace poco, habían comprado. Y Rose parecía muy contenta. Demasiado, para el gusto de Percy. Pero si Rose ya se encontraba al tanto de información como la composición de las estrellas fugaces, los cometas y también la ubicación de Júpiter, información que él conoció recién en sus clases de Astronomía en su segundo año en Howgarts, Percy decidió que aquel debía ser un buen colegio y debían impartir una buena educación. Aunque no se imaginaba, sinceramente, como los muggle podían hacer algo como eso.

El tiempo transcurrió velozmente y ya era hora de que James abriera sus regalos de cumpleaños. Luego de tres intentos fallidos, James y Fred habían logrado arrebatarle a Albus y a Dominique sus lápices para colorear. Harry, que durante toda la comida había permanecido en silencio o realizando breves comentarios en alguna conversación, había desorbitado sus ojos como jamás Percy había presenciado, había apoyado sus manos sobre la mesa y, dando un empujón hacia adelante, se había alzado y caminó hacia James firmemente y como todo un padre con la magnánima tarea de educar a un pequeño monstruo y le había dicho que no recibiría ningún regalo si seguía comportándose de esa manera y que se irían inmediatamente a casa y que le pidiera disculpas a su hermano y a Dominique. James, entonces, se disculpó con la cabeza gacha y le dijo a su papá que nunca más lo haría.

Percy se sentó frente a la chimenea y Rose se situó a su lado de un brinco. Molly Weasley le había servido en un plato un trozo de la tarta de frutillas y crema que le había prometido y Percy no dejaba de sentirse a gusto. Ginny le había pasado el regalo de los abuelos, éste había destrozado su envoltorio, dejó los papeles desparramados por el suelo y Percy lo miró con cara de indignación. Luego se preparó para abrir el regalo que Percy le había entregado. Era una caja rectangular y apenas la abrió, de un solo tirón y listo, Percy olvidó por un momento cómo los papeles habían quedado botados sobre la alfombra, porque cuando James descubrió que la escoba en miniatura volaba por todas partes y muy rápido cuando decías _quidditch_ y que tomaba un color dorado cuando decías _snitch_, su cara de sorpresa y agrado lo dijo todo. Se acercó a él y le dijo _'Gracias, tío'_ y le dio un abrazo y Percy pensó que había dejado de ser una criatura maleducada por unos instantes.

Rose se acercó un poco más a él y le pidió que la ayudara con su tarea para ciencias naturales.

- Si me ayudas mucho, tío, te querré más que ahora.

¿Cómo podía negarse ante esa petición y con esos ofrecimientos? Entonces Rose comenzó a recordar algunas cosas que la viejita astrónoma le había contado, como por ejemplo, lo del gas gelatinoso. ¿Cómo podría hacer ella para caminar por esa superficie? ¡Tendría que levantar muchísimo las piernas para poder dar otro paso y se hundiría. Le dijo que la semana pasada, cuando papá la había ido a retirar del colegio, habían visto a unos malabaristas en la esquina de uno de los semáforos haciendo malabares muy difíciles sobre unos zancos muy altos, y que en la tarde, cuando su papá la vino a dejar a la casa de los abuelos porque él tenía una reunión en el trabajo, había visto al abuelo desgnomizar el jardín.

- ¡Ya está, tío! – Exclamó Rose. Percy pensó que el vocabulario de su sobrina era impecable para su edad - Voy a escribir un cuento sobre malabaristas de semáforo que se fueron a Jupiter a probar unos zancos nuevos o de unos gnomos de jardín que, cuando desgnomizaron el jardín, los tiraron tan tan alto, llegaron hasta el espacio y cayeron en Jupiter - Percy pensó decirle que eso era imposible, porque él recordaba que Júpiter no tiene una superficie sólida, que era absurdo que unos malabaristas fueran al planeta a probar unos zancos y que era peligroso que la gente no mágica se enterara de la existencia de la magia y del proceso de desgnomización, porque existía un Estatuto del Secreto que todos debían respetar y de que él pensaba que a ella no le gustaría si a su profesora le borraran la memoria por saber cosas que no debía saber, pero se detuvo. La imaginación de su sobrina era tremenda y no sería él quien le quitaría aquello. Rose era sólo una niña de seis años y, además, sabía que en los cuentos todo era posible y que la profesora muggle de Rose ni cuenta se daría que aquello era un asunto de magia. Después de todos, los muggle pensaban que un mago era aquel tipo que sacaba conejos gordos desde el interior de un sombrero de copa.

Nada más ridículo que aquello.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana Percy Weasley acudió a su oficina mucho más temprano de lo que normalmente asistía. La semana anterior había madrugado reiteradamente y aquella mañana no había comenzado como lo había planeado. Dentro de sus planes se encontraba darse un respiro muy merecido, permitirse disfrutar un poco más de las sábanas, y llegar al trabajo a la hora que normalmente lo hacía. Sin embargo, apenas la luminosidad del sol ingresó a su habitación, se le notificó que un alto funcionario del Ministerio de Magia francés, el mismo que había llegado a Londres en representación de su Ministerio la semana pasada, aquel que había conversado abiertamente con Percy, realizado diversos grupos de trabajo y con el cual había compartido el almuerzo del miércoles, jueves y viernes, había declarado a la prensa mágica de su país que el vi aje que había realizado a Gran Bretaña había sido un verdadero desperdicio de tiempo y un montón de otras estupideces que a Percy le desfiguraron el rostro. Percy no lo podía creer y se había aparecido lo más pronto que pudo en su oficina, ingresando a ella apresuradamente. Jane lo recibió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Le entregó, con un poco de temor, la prensa del día y Percy se detuvo para contemplar como en la primera plana de El Profeta había una fotografía de Phillip Nevau hablando frente a más de veinte periodistas.

_"Phillip Nevau, Secretario del Ministerio de Magia de Francia señaló inmediatamente luego de arribar a París, en una conferencia de prensa improvisada, que las expectativas del máximo gobierno de la comunidad mágica francesa no fueron cumplidas ni satisfechas durante la semana de su estadía en Inglaterra._

_'La postura del Ministerio de Magia inglés resulta sumamente intransigente y dejó perfectamente claro que no está dispuesto a establecer nuevas aperturas comerciales con Francia. Al menos no de la manera en que nuestra comunidad espera – declaró Nevau, que permanecía muy confiado en sus palabras – También lamentamos que este viaje diplomático no haya sido tan exitoso como esperábamos. Creemos que hemos hecho todo lo posible para restablecer ciertos acuerdos internacionales, pero Gran Bretaña parece decidida a cerrar sus puertas a nuestra nación'_

_Los detalles de las reuniones sostenidas durante la semana pasada entre el representante del Ministerio francés y el Director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, Howard Brown, el jefe de la Oficina de Ley Mágica Internacional, Percy Weasley y el jefe de la Oficina de, Maximus Grey, aún no han sido revelados._

_De momento, este periódico no ha podido entrevistar a ninguno de los funcionarios previamente señalados. Sin embargo, se cree que durante la mañana se preparará una conferencia de prensa que anunciará la postura oficial del Ministerio de Magia frente a este conflicto, a estas alturas, internacional."_

- Phillip Nevau es un reverendo idiota – murmuró entre dientes Percy y Jane se sobresaltó un poco y le contestó que el señor Brown había citado a todo el Departamento a una reunión urgente. Percy le señaló que inmediatamente debían preparar un comunicado público y que no era necesario que El Profeta lo señalara. Era bastante obvio, después de todo.

Jane aprovechó de recordarle que a las once de ese día comenzarían las entrevistas para los nuevos aspirantes y que todo estaba preparado para que a las tres de la tarde asistiera a la Conferencia. Percy le agradeció cordialmente, se preguntó que como lo haría para entrevistar a cuatro solicitantes, para asistir a esa conferencia tan anhelada e intentar solucionar el conflicto que al estúpido de Phillip Nevau se le había ocurrido armar. No sabía claramente a que jugaba el Ministerio francés. Si era una estrategia política para provocar revuelo internacional lo había logrado, pero a Percy le parecía un sinsentido. Cuando el viernes por la tarde abandonó su oficina pensó que la semana había sido un verdadero éxito, que habían dejado lo suficientemente claro que Gran Bretaña estaba completamente dispuesta a renegociar tratados ya obsoletos y a establecer criterios estandarizados que permitieran mayor cooperación con la comunidad francesa. Por supuesto que habían rechazado su propuesta de que, si abrían otra ruta comercial entre ambas naciones, los dividendos por elementos de exportación e importación debían ser de un 60% para Francia. Claramente, deberían ser equitativas. Eso era lo mejor y lo políticamente correcto. Pero no significaba que se negaban a renegociar otros asuntos. ¿No había él mismo señalado el carácter urgente de la situación para el Ministerio? ¿O había hablado en portugués?

Phillip Nevau, decidió Percy, había llegado con una intención muy clara. Lamentó haber compartido tres almuerzos con él, haber gastado energía y tiempo en conseguir una delegación que lo acompañara en cada paso que diera, haber solicitado el mejor hotel durante su estadía y haber invertido recursos que resultaron innecesarios. Debí a haber anticipado esta situación haber aumentado sus dudas cuando le señaló por carta que no utilizaría la red internacional ni el traslador que se puso a su disposición porque prefería viajar en avión, cuando lo vio ingresar a la sala de reuniones vestido con un traje a lo muggle, con una corbata demasiado brillante para ser considerada de buen gusto, sin túnica, discutiendo de las aperturas comerciales en euros y no en galeones y realizando anotaciones en hojas y en papel, jamás en pergamino. Era un idiota, eso estaba claro.

Por suerte Jane se dedicó a prepararle un te que resultó tan agradable como la tarta de frutillas que comió en la casa de sus padres el día anterior y que intervino en su mañana como una poción tranquilizante y revitalizante que necesitaba con urgencia.

- ¿Está todo bien, Jane? Mañana tiene una cita con su medimago en San Mungo, ¿verdad?

- Si, señor Weasley – le señaló Jane, mientras descansaba sus manos sobre su vientre y lo acariciaba lentamente. – Me he sentido muy bien, por lo que la cita de mañana será sólo una revisión para descartar cualquier problema.

Pese a todo lo que ocurría, con el escándalo que había generado las palabras de Nevau y con el carácter de provocación con la que Máximus Grey había definido su comportamiento, confiaba en las competencias del Ministerio de Magia, de su departamento, de sus colegas y en las propias para solucionar de manera exitosa este conflicto, por lo que resultaba una idiotez, del mismo tamaño de la que había realizado Nevau, ser descortés con su secretaria que no tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido y que, con sus seis meses de embarazo, continuaba tan diligente y eficiente como siempre.

Luego de la reunión inmediata que mantuvo el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional con sus funcionarios, se emitió un comunicado público que, Máximus Grey, con su encanto, paciencia y perfectos recursos comunicacionales y mediáticos, expresó frente a los periodistas. Percy pudo sentarse frente a su escritorio en su despacho precisamente a las once de la mañana y tuvo diez minutos para disfrutar otro te en el silencio de su oficina hasta que Jane golpeó suavemente su puerta y le señaló que había llegado el primer postulante.

La única manera de definir las tres primeras entrevistas es diciendo que fueron espantosas y le generaron una migraña en el lado derecho de su cabeza. La primera mujer que asistió tenía sesenta y cinco años y, pese a su buena presencia, parecía incapaz de recordar por más de cinco minutos las cosas que Percy le señalaba. Cuando se sentó le dijo que lo más importante en su vida eran sus nietos y que no transaba su tiempo con ellos por nada del mundo. Luego le habían seguido un chico de dieciocho años, recién egresado de Howgarts, incapaz de focalizar su atención, y una mujer de la misma edad de Jane que dejó sumamente claro que el horario de trabajo que Percy Weasley exigía era una exageración y una desconsideración de su parte, y sólo permaneció sentada en su oficina durante tres minutos porque Percy la miró con indignación y le pidió, con cordialidad, que se retirara.

Sin embargo, a medio día ingresó a su oficina el único que parecía haber calificado para el puesto. Un joven de veintitrés años, con experiencia en relaciones públicas, que le había entregado un portafolio impecable con sus antecedentes laborales mientras le señalaba que había trabajado como periodista independiente durante los meses anteriores para El Profeta escribiendo un par de artículos sobre la nueva gestión del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, no había insultado a Howard Brown, traía una carta de recomendación destacable, recordaba muy bien las cosas que Percy le señalaba, no había insultado la metodología ni el horario de trabajo que él exigía y, antes de abandonar su despacho, le había señalado que pese a las diplomáticas palabras que Máximus Grey había pronunciado esa mañana, él personalmente pensaba que Phillip Nevau era un estúpido.

Percy le entregó una de sus mejores sonrisas. Era un agrado inmenso conocer personas que pensaban parecido a él.

* * *

_Nota de la autora: Espero haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo aparecerá Audrey._

_Gracias por leer y por comentar :)_


	3. Inoportuna

_Disclaimer. Personajes de propiedad de Jota K._

* * *

**AQUEL OTRO TIPO DE MAGIA**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

**Inoportuna**

Hermione Weasley despertaba a su hija, de lunes a viernes, a las siete de la mañana, cuando su esposo aún luchaba entre las sábanas por levantarse y Hugo gritaba _'Mamá' _muy fuerte porque quería tomar leche. Aquella mañana Hermione había ingresado a la habitación de Rose, había encendido la luz en su mesita de noche, se había acercado lentamente a la cama de su hija y, con su mano sobre su hombro izquierdo, le había dicho que ya era hora de levantarse para ir al colegio. A continuación iba hacia el baño, le gritaba a Ron que por favor se dignara a levantarse y que, mientras ella preparaba el desayuno, ayudara a Rosie y a Hugo a cambiarse de ropa.

Ron apartaba rápidamente las sábanas con un gruñido, como un autómata se duchaba velozmente y, cuando entraba en la habitación lila y celeste de Rose y de Hugo no era sorpresa encontrar a Rosie ya vestida con su ropa preferida y cepillándose el cabello frente al espejo. A Hugo… a Hugo lo encontraba entretenido jugando con sus calcetines, con su escaso cabello muy revuelto, la mitad del pijama manchado con chocolate, sin remordimientos sobre nada. Rose siempre había sido una niña muy independiente. Cuando nació, Hermione y él pudieron dormir perfectamente de inmediato, no los despertó jamás a deshora, se comía toda su comida, a los tres años había aprendido a elegir su propia ropa y a los cuatro ya se vestía sin ayuda. En su opinión Rose le había facilitado la vida en todas las formas posibles y, apenas dos años después de ella, había nacido Hugo. Era muy tranquilo, casi tanto como las fotos muggles que no se mueven para nada. Y pequeño, distraído, calvo y hambriento como era no les había dado mayores preocupaciones. Era feliz comiendo, desordenando y ordenando sus juguetes, sonreía con facilidad y se distraía cada vez que una mosca volaba sobre su cabeza. Y Ronald Weasley agradecía en silencio a Merlín, cuando veía a Rosie alistarse para asistir a su colegio y a Hugo devorar el trozo de tarta de malaza que no se había comido el domingo, que sus hijos no le dieran problemas como James y Albus se los daban a Ginny y a Harry. Porque como Percy decía, esos niños parecían fruto del mismo demonio.

Bajaba las escaleras con Rose brincando en cada peldaño y Hugo articulando palabras que no se le entendía y entraban a la cocina justo en el momento en que Hermione, atareada y para nada alegre, distribuía con su varita platos y tazas, mientras el jugo en la jarra se vaciaba en los vasos, la jarra de leche se vaciaba en el tazón de Rose y la cuchara revolvía la compota de frutas de Hugo.

En un martes como aquel, Hermione abrigaba a Hugo con una chaqueta que hacía que pareciera aún más pequeño de lo que en realidad era, tomaba su maletín, Ron guardaba en el abrigo su varita y, con la mano derecha, sostenía a Rose quien ya tenía en su espalda su mochila y esperaba ansiosa, con ojos abiertos de par en par. Abandonaban su casa, caminaban tres cuadras escuchando a Hugo balbucear, hablar telegráficamente e imitar los sonidos que Rose hace cuando parlotea sobre su tarea de ciencias naturales como ahora y decir _'frio'_ cuando viene una brisa muy fuerte que no le gusta, _'perrito'_ cuando el perro de la esquina ladra y _'mamá jardín'_ cuando ve a muchos niños de la edad de su hermana correr por el jardín y él desea hacer lo mismo que casi le tira la mano a Hermione y sale arrancando.

Llegaban al colegio muggle en donde Hermione había inscrito a Rose y se preparaban para ir al trabajo y dejar a Hugo en la guardería del Ministerio, mientras Ron murmuraba por lo bajo como no le encontraba sentido que su hija asistiera a un colegio donde la directora, una señora muy excedida en su peso, piensa que lo más nuevo en el mundo de la magia son los trucos de naipes y que denigra la sagrada existencia del quidditch porque, según ella y aunque no se lo ha dicho directamente, las escobas sirven sólo para barrer el piso. Rosie lo mira con ojos soñadores y, colgándose en su cuello, susurra un _'Papi, te quiero mucho'_, besa a Hugo en su amplia frente, le regala un abrazo apretado a Hermione y entonces Ron comienza a pensar que quizás no fuese tan malo que Rosie estudiara por el momento en un colegio muggle. Después de todo, en cualquier momento podrían esperar incidentes de magia accidental, a los once años recibiría su carta de ingreso a Hogwarts, él podría enseñarle a montar una escoba y Hermione ayudarla durante el verano con sus textos de pociones en vez de prepararle un disfraz de estrella para su obra escolar o ayudarla a hacer su tarea de matemáticas. Mientras tanto disfrutaría de esos habituales _'te quiero mucho'_, de esos abrazos y besos por montón y, al observar a la señorita Dittborn en la entrada del colegio recibiendo a sus alumnos, abrazando a Rose, haciéndole caras graciosas a Hugo y señalándole a Hermione que tendrían reunión de apoderados el viernes en la tarde, le agradecería por haberle enseñado a su hija que lo mejor era decirle constantemente a sus papás y a su familia cuanto los quería, porque ahora Rosie se los repetía a cada rato.

Incluso al gruñón de Percy.

* * *

A sus cinco años, Rose Weasley no mantenía mayores preocupaciones que anhelar que llegase la mañana para poder ir al colegio, levantarse temprano, elegir la ropa con la que se viste, comerse toda su comida, soñar con el día en que tuviese magia y pudiera ser dueña de una varita como la que tiene su papá, darle mucho cariño a sus peluches, proteger por siempre a Hugo, abrazar todos los días a su mamá, decirle muchos _te quiero_ a su papá, tíos y abuelitos, y esforzarse porque su familia acceda a comprarle un cachorrito.

Más aún, pensaba que su vida era maravillosa. Tenía una infinidad de tíos, tías, primos y primas. Papá le contaba historias sobre los héroes de la guerra y de ese malo muy malo de hace muchos años atrás, mamá la ayudaba con sus tareas del colegio y también le relataba cuentos sobre duendes, gnomos y mujeres que se convierten en gato, todos los domingos podía jugar con sus primos en el jardín de La Madriguera, gozaba de dos abuelitos y de dos abuelitas sólo para ella (y para Hugo también), porque la abuela Molly le hacía comida muy rica y sabrosa y no podía esperar tener más años para poder cocinar pastelitos juntas, su abuelo Arthur era muy divertido y siempre la escuchaba cuando ella le conversaba sobre su colegio, el abuelo Granger le daba una paleta cuando descubría que no tenía ninguna picadura en los dientes, la abuela Granger le regalaba ropa muy bonita y cantaban juntas muchas canciones, y tenía una profesora muy linda e inteligente, porque la señorita Dittborn era como una princesa de cuento.

Hace diez minutos habían ingresado a su sala de clases y habían notado, ella y sus dieciocho compañeros, que durante el fin de semana la decoración de ésta había cambiado como por arte de magia. El salón, antes celeste y blanco, ahora era de un verde claro hermoso, las mesitas redondas donde trabajan seguían acomodadas de la misma manera, al igual que las sillas pequeñas donde Rose cabía perfectamente, pero su papá se veía muy cómico, divertido y como un gigante cuando iba a reunión con los papás de sus compañeros. Había paneles, forrados con telas de diferentes colores, que lucían información de diversa índole. En un rincón del amplio salón se ubicaban fotografías de ella y sus compañeros, de esas que no se mueven por nada del mundo, con sus fechas de cumpleaños, pegadas en cartulinas de sus colores favoritos. En otro, los números del uno al diez en colores divertidos, muchos dibujos y arriba del techo colgaban el sol, la luna y siete planetas en miniatura que Rose no tenía idea como los habían hecho. ¿Cómo podría la señorita Dittborn haberlo hecho si el colegio estaba cerrado durante el fin de semana? Debía ser acto de magia. ¡Quizás la señorita Dittborn era una bruja que vivía en el anonimato! Su papá siempre decía que era muy linda y normal como para ser _muggle_ y siempre caminaba de una manera que parecía que flotara por efecto de magia, como lo hacía ahora que cantaba la canción de los deberes.

Luego de cinco minutos de volar en el espacio y de pensar sobre todas las cosas en que había pensado, Rose se había aventurado en la gran tarea de doblar en pequeños pedazos el papel maché rojo que la señorita Dittborn le había entregado, cortarlos con la tijera con formas divertidas y pegarlos con pegamento super resistente sobre una cartulina corrugada. Eso a ella no le costaba nada, por supuesto, pero si se distraía observando su sala de clases, ahora más linda que antes, regodeándose en su interior porque su maestra le decía que todo le estaba quedando muy bonito y luego Rose le mostraba todos sus dientes perfectamente blancos al reírse.

Quince minutos antes del almuerzo, la señorita Dittborn les dijo, a Rose y a sus dieciocho compañeros, que comenzarían a practicar una obra de teatro para presentarla en el Día de la Familia del próximo mes. Sus palabras fueron como una maravilla absoluta, porque el rostro de Rose se iluminó de la misma manera como cuando Hugo dijo su nombre por primera vez, como cuando vio al cachorrito que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas en el escaparate de la tienda de mascotas. Rose ya se podía imaginar ese día. Ella y sus compañeros disfrazados de lo que fuese la obra escolar, mama, papá y Hugo sentados en primera fila en su sala de clases y toda su familia completísima reunida allí. Porque obviamente que estarían todo y cada uno de ellos. Sería el Día de la Familia y ellos debían estar allí y considerar este evento como algo superior a cualquier cosa. Papá la tomaría en brazos y le diría que ella es su pequeña princesa, tío Harry le aseguraría que lo hizo espectacularmente y tío Percy la sentaría en sus piernas y en secreto le susurraría que ella es su sobrina preferida.

Si, Rose estaba segura de que eso ocurriría.

* * *

El día de Percy Weasley había transcurrido con absoluta normalidad y sin ningún sobresalto exagerado hasta el mediodía. Tal como él prefería las cosas en la oficina. Por supuesto, había tenido que firmar decenas de documentos que había redactado durante el sábado en la mañana para poder agilizar las tareas pendientes de la semana y había tenido una conversación nutritiva y enriquecedora con Máximus Grey que, pese a que se empeñaba en recordarle el incidente con el representante del Ministerio Francés durante la semana pasada, con una taza de café en una mano y la otra exagerando sus palabras, lograba que cada insulto hacia los franceses resultara una muestra de humor negro que Percy no podía negarse disfrutar y hasta reír. Ni siquiera el incidente con el vociferador que la madre de Robert Stone, el buscador del Puddlemere United, había enviado al Ministerio, dirigida a su nombre donde le exigía respuestas - ¡a él! – sobre el porqué de la demora de su traslado hacia Berlín para presenciar el partido que jugarían por la Copa Internacional, había logrado interrumpir la agradable mañana de Percy. Simplemente se había limitado a entregarle la carta y una carpeta con unos cuantos formularios a Jane, indicándole que debía replicarlos y enviarlos al Departamento de Transportes Mágicos para que solucionaran el traslado de los familiares de los jugadores y que se asegurara que la recibieran al instante porque no era él el encargado de solucionar tales cuestiones, no era parte de la descripción de su trabajo, ni siquiera le era pertinente a su departamento y "_Si me lo pregunta a mi, Jane, francamente ni siquiera debería estar recibiendo cartas de madres histéricas'_

Todo había ido bien hasta la hora de almuerzo. Sin embargo, Percy ya debía tener claro que cualquier aspecto con su familia lograba destruir la tranquilidad de su día. No era por nada que Percy no visita la casa de sus padres durante los días de semana. Debió suponer que las cosas empeorarían cuando un auror muy joven irrumpió en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, en el de Transportes Mágicos y hasta en el despacho del asistente del Ministro informando, y alarmando innecesariamente a los funcionarios, que se había confirmado el ataque de un conocido vendedor ambulante de mercancía ilegal y objetos mágicos - desde cucharas que al introducirlas en la boca te sueltan los dientes, hasta calderos falsos y trasladores no inscritos - a una pareja de muggles en el centro de Londres. Sólo alcanzó a escuchar que los muggles habían sido llevados de urgencia a San Mungo, que el viejo mago había sido trasladado a la sala de interrogatorios del Ministerio, que se negaba a cooperar, que abogaba por su derecho a un defensor y que declaraba que, apenas fuese puesto en libertad, demandaría al Ministerio de Magia por daños, perjuicios y la violación de los derechos fundamentales de los magos.

Cinco minutos después de que el auror interrumpiera en su oficina, Jane abrió la puerta de su despacho, asomó su rostro y su vientre de ocho meses de embarazo y le informó que una _'señora _Weasley' deseaba verlo. Percy levantó la cabeza que había permanecido fijada por más de diez minutos en la lectura de un ensayo que Henry, quien remplazaría a Jane durante su ausencia, había escrito dos meses antes cuando aún trabajaba para _El _Profeta y que le había entregado muy temprano en la mañana.

En otras condiciones muy diferentes Percy Weasley habría apenas observado el pergamino con esas anotaciones. Al leer _"La relevancia de la renegociación de estándares legales internacionales […]", _apenas lo hubiese tocado como si las hojas contuviesen residuos de una poción que te quitaría la vida en un instante o un virus altamente contagioso, intentando sonreír pero con la fina línea de sus labios algo torcida, con los ojos un poco desorbitados porque ¿cómo se atreve un simple asistente que comenzó a trabajar apenas la semana pasada a entregarle algo parecido para que lo leyese y se lo comentara? Pero las condiciones, pensó Percy, eran totalmente diferentes. Desde el primer momento de su entrevista, Henry había dado muestras de la excelencia y rigurosidad que sólo Jane había exhibido; parecía disfrutar de su horario de trabajo, le ofrecía a Percy una singular manera de charlar sobre diversos tópicos y redactaba informes, memos y notas impecablemente y sin errores ortográficos. Además, no resultaba perjudicial que él también pensara que habían ciertas clausulas legales que resultaban una verdadera porquería, como que aún el Ministerio no se decidiera a abrirse paso en la utilización de las alfombras voladoras como medio de transporte válido para magos y brujas del Reino Unido. Absolutamente ridículo, la verdad.

Percy permaneció en silencio, con sus anteojos un poco caídos, los labios brevemente separados como si quisiera decir algo y con las hojas de pergamino firmemente sostenidas entre sus dedos largos. ¿Señora Weasley? ¿Su… madre? ¿Qué haría ella en el Ministerio? ¿Alguna de sus tres cuñadas? ¿Cuál de todas las señoras Weasley?

Jane carraspeó notoriamente y pareció entender el debate interno de Percy, por lo que se apresuró en aclararle que se trataba de Hermione Weasley y que le urgía verlo. Entonces Percy dejó escapar un sonido de alivio, porque por mucho que quisiera y respetara a su madre, por mucho que la abrazara fuertemente cada vez que la veía y que le escribiera alguna que otra carta durante la semana, prefería mil veces conversar con una de sus cuñadas más instruidas que escuchar, nuevamente, las sugerencias de Molly Weasley. Que Percy considerará que su comida era deliciosa y que, francamente, ninguna otra mujer podría ni siquiera igualarla en aquellos dotes, no le daba derecho a sugerirle marcos ópticos más modernos, una nueva dieta de alimentación y prospectos de novias. Ya había sido suficiente con escucharla el fin de semana recién pasado.

Percy iba a señalarle a Jane que hiciera entrar a su cuñada y que les preparara un te, pero apenas alcanzó a pararse de la silla de su escritorio y todo lo anterior quedó en el aire porque Hermione entró a su oficina a toda prisa, con el cabello mucho menos formal de lo habitual y sujetando de su mano a Hugo, el más calvo de sus sobrinos, le dijo

- Percy, supongo que ya te has enterado del ataque del vendedor ambulante a los muggles que compraban sus objetos mágicos – Percy la miró con los ojos bien abiertos y le señaló con un gesto que tomara asiento, mientras Hermione situaba la mochila verde de Hugo en su hombro derecho y con su otra mano sujetaba su maletín.

Percy miró a Hugo, se situó a su altura, tomó su pequeña mano y pretendió estrechársela como habitualmente hacía con el Ministro de Magia y sus superiores en reuniones diplomáticas, diciéndole _'Buen dia, Hugo'_. Hugo, de tres años, miró ambas manos, supo que algo no estaba bien allí y desorbitó aún más los ojos.

- Si. Tengo entendido que lo trasladaron inmediatamente al Ministerio para interrogarlo – Y Hermione asintió con la cabeza muy rápido y luego le dijo que debía pedirle un enorme favor.

Percy esperaba que su cuñada hubiera concurrido a su oficina precisamente para consultar algún aspecto legal internacional, quizás indagar sobre el ajuste de la ley británica en tales casos, solicitarle, con voz absolutamente profesional, que colaborara en la investigación o que, debido a su diplomacia, actuara como un nexo necesario entre los departamentos involucrados en ella. Incluso y a juzgar por su rostro de espanto y preocupación, que le informara que Ron había sufrido un terrible accidente, que había sido envenenado en alguna de sus misiones o que lo habían despedido de la Oficina de Aurores. Después de todo, su hermano era capaz de pasar por cualquiera de aquellas situaciones. No obstante, Hermione destruyó sus cavilaciones y sus expectativas, porque con una voz para nada propia de ella y sosteniendo nerviosamente la mochila de Hugo sobre su hombro, le pidió lo que Percy nunca esperó que le pidiera.

- ¿Puedes ir a buscar a Rose a las cuatro de la tarde a su colegio? – Y Hermione lo miró expectante y a Percy sus palabras le parecieron súplicas – Debo asistir a una reunión urgente en el banco y Ron estará atrapado con Harry por no se cuántas horas más en la sala de interrogatorios. Arthur tiene una cita con un medimago en San Mungo, Molly jamás en su vida pisaría un colegio no mágico y mis papás están de viaje – Y luego Hermione procedió a enumerarle una serie de argumentos y razones de su petición y a Percy le pareció que estaban de más.

Percy se sintió la última opción de una larga lista de familiares más empáticos, cálidos y cariñosos que él. Y aunque Percy prefería que Hermione nunca se lo hubiese preguntado, continuar en su despacho leyendo el informe que Henry había redactado y realizando trabajo administrativo, Percy Weasley se indignó un poco y hasta casi deja escapar un comentario mordaz y una de sus miradas de indignación absoluta. Parecía que cualquiera era mejor candidato para retirar a Rose de su colegio muggle porque Hermione lo había situado en la última de sus prioridades ante una emergencia como tal y eso no encajaba en su estructura. Percy nunca era último en cualquier aspecto y pensó, en silencio, que tenía la responsabilidad y el carácter de sobra como para dialogar con los profesores de su sobrina y caminar con ella por Londres hasta y trasladarse a La Madriguera donde dejaría a Rose.

- No sabes lo mucho que siento incomodarte. Sé que debes estar muy ocupado con una enormidad de trabajo y que no tienes porqué aceptar esto… - pero luego Percy se acercó unos cuantos pasos a ella, le hizo un gesto con la mano y ya no la dejó continuar.

Con una media sonrisa le aseguró que no debía preocuparse, que él se encargaría de hacerlo, que le diera los datos de como llegar a ese colegio y que luego llevaría a Rose a La Madriguera para que su madre la colmara de abrazos, besos, canciones, dulces y chocolate caliente que la haría olvidarse del invierno.

Percy no ignoraba como había logrado que el rostro preocupado de Hermione fuera remplazado por un suspiro de tranquilidad y una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Supo exactamente como elegir las palabras adecuadas para poder tranquilizar a su cuñada. Eso era algo que Percy Weasley sabía manejar perfectamente. Aún no se había acostumbrado a que cuando, en ocasiones, visitaba en la semana a sus padres se encontraba con una inmensa cantidad de niños que parecían no tener familia nuclear, porque la mayoría de sus sobrinos se encontraban allí, como si todos sus hermanos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en desaparecerse del mundo, su madre gritaba exasperadamente y él hacía una mueca de desagrado ante tanto niño monstruoso, en especial ante James, e intentaba escabullirse y salir lo más pronto de allí. No obstante, si se había acostumbrado a escuchar a Rose decirle cuanto lo quería, a que le diera un beso sonoro en la mejilla, a que le preguntara muy educadamente si quería jugar con ella a la peluquería y a que luego le revolviera el cabello rojo. Y se lo dejara enredadísimo.

Por supuesto, las personas no tenían por qué saber esto último. De hecho, era necesario que jamás se enteraran de aquello.

* * *

Aquella era una tarde despejada, aunque con un viento frío que cala los huesos y hace que las personas caminen más rápido de lo usual. Percy Weasley se apareció al costado de una calle angosta y sin salida. Caminó con normalidad y sacó del bolsillo de su traje gris el pergamino con la dirección del Colegio Dallington, en Islington, que Jane le había entregado cuando Percy se preparaba para abandonar su oficina y mientras se ponía su abrigo de invierno refunfuñando lo mucho que detestaba no poder usar su túnica nueva con normalidad frente a la gente muggle. ¡Una túnica nueva! Jane le había señalado que no era correcto utilizar túnicas porque luego las personas lo creerían loco y pensarían que asistiría a una fiesta de disfraces. Entones Percy le señaló que no era necesario que se lo aclarara, que sabía aquello a la perfección.

Aquel que se perdiera tratando de encontrar ese colegio realmente debía ser un inútil. Nadie en su sano juicio podría confundirse, porque además de las enormes letras ennegrecidas que indicaban su nombre, las hojas tocadas por la luz, las bancas ubicadas bajo la sombra de los castaños y el amplio jardín de bienvenida indicaban que aquel era, en efecto, el Colegio Dallington.

Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde y Percy se abrió paso entre un hombre que acarreaba, malhumorado, las mochilas de dos niños pequeños, una joven que anudaba los cordones de las zapatillas de un pequeño que no tenía más de tres años, una anciana que abrazaba a una niña, y un niño que lloraba en pleno jardín y exigía un helado en ese preciso instante y no después. Subió apresuradamente la escalinata y preguntó la ubicación del salón de la señorita Dittborn a un anciano muggle de cabello blanco que se encontraba a un costado de la puerta principal. Se topó con un grupo de niños que corrían como criaturas salvajes, así como James y Fred suelen hacerlo y divisó un gran salón, color verde claro, con infinidad de dibujos, números de colores, letras gigantes y el sol, la luna y los siete planetas en miniatura colgando del techo. De pie, junto a la puerta, se encontraba un hombre cogiendo de la mano a un niño con una frente tan amplia como la de Hugo, conversando con una joven mujer.

- Trataré de encontrar una niñera para ese día, porque no tenemos con quién dejar a mis otros hijos – aseguró el hombre, mientras el niño con la frente amplia como la de Hugo y con la impaciencia bendita como la de James tiraba de su mano y exclamaba un _'¡Papá!' _larguísimo.

- No se preocupe. Sería ideal que asistieran ambos porque vamos a afinar los detalles para el próximo mes y sería genial tener el máximo apoyo en esto, pero comprendo los problemas que tienen para venir a las reuniones de padres– explicó la joven mujer con una sonrisa y luego se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del niño gritón – ¡Y tu! Pórtate muy bien. ¿Es un trato? – Entonces, tocó su mejilla, le revolvió el cabello, el niño sonrió mostrando los dientes y asintió con la cabeza muy rápidamente.

El hombre se despidió, ella le deseó una buena tarde y entonces se fijó en Percy. Se acercó a ella, le dedicó una media sonrisa, se preparó para diplomáticamente señalarle que venía a retirar a Rose, explicarle que él era su tío y los inconvenientes de Hermione y de su hermano, pero ella lo interrumpió en un gesto que a Percy lo pilló de sorpresa y el cual encontró sumamente maleducado, porque simplemente no era correcto que una persona interrumpiera de esa manera a alguien. Sobretodo, si ni siquiera se habían visto con anterioridad ni los habían presentado. Quiso fruncir el seño e incluso refunfuñar en voz baja y exclamar algún argumento mordaz sobre lo ocurrido, pero se mordió la lengua y sólo alzó un poco las cejas.

- ¡Usted tiene que ser el tío de Rose! Tiene su mismo cabello y no he visto nunca a nadie similar en Londres.

- Percy Weasley – se presentó, recuperando su compostura y suficiencia, y estrechó su mano como al medio día lo había hecho con Hugo. Entonces ella le señaló que era, en efecto, la profesora de Rose, que Hermione había llamado al colegio avisando que no podría retirar hoy a la niña, pero que en su lugar iría su cuñado, a quien Rose adoraba tremendamente y luego le sonrió suavemente mientras tocaba con la punta de sus dedos la cadena del collar sobre su cuello y, por un instante, Percy olvidó su gesto de mala educación.

- ¿Eso dijo mi cuñada? – inquirió Percy y cruzó ligeramente los brazos. La señorita Dittborn asintió con la cabeza.

- Y Rose también. Hoy no paraba de hablar sobre como su tío que usa gafas y siempre viste de traje y corbata la ayudó a redactar su cuento sobre Júpiter – Percy soltó una breve risa y se preparó para señalarle que había encontrado un tanto inapropiado escribir sobre malabaristas que viajan al espacio a probar unos zancos, cuando Rose corrió hacia ellos exclamando un _'¡Tío Percy!'_ y comenzó inmediatamente a contarle sobre las cosas que había hecho ese día, exigiéndole que debía asistir a la obra de teatro del próximo mes donde ella actuaría y debía venir toda su familia. Percy alzó una ceja aparentando no creer en lo que Rose le afirmaba y luego de que con el dedo índice empujara hacia arriba las gafas que resbalaron por su nariz, le dijo que ya era tarde y que debían irse a la casa de los abuelos porque él debía regresar a su trabajo.

- ¿Verdad que la señorita Dittborn es como una princesa de los cuentos que me lees, tío? – preguntó Rose mientras le tomaba la mano y lo miraba esperando una respuesta inmediata - Mi papá dice que si – Rose sonrió y Percy tragó un poco de saliva porque, pese a su basta experiencia en reuniones internacionales y a su convicción pro – hijos nacidos de muggle, le resultaba demasiado abrumador estar en el colegio muggle de su sobrina y que ésta lo invadiera de demandas y le preguntara semejantes cosas.

La señorita Dittborn miró a Rose con naturalidad.

- Ven aquí. ¿Me das un beso? – la interrumpió finalmente mientras se agachaba a su altura, le indicó con un dedo el costado de su mejilla y Rose se arrojó a sus brazos y le dijo que la vería mañana – Dale un beso a Hugo de mi parte y dile a tus papás que los quieres mucho, ¿ya? Y a tu tío también – le susurró en su oído y Rose asintió vigorosamente.

La señorita Dittborn los despidió con un gesto de adiós con la mano, Percy murmuró un formal _'Hasta luego'_ y, mientras avanzaban hacia la entrada del colegio, Rose comentó que le parecía que su maestra era hermosa y que cuando fuese grande quería vestirse como ella. Percy apenas escuchó lo anterior porque la voz aguda de Rose se esfumó en el aire y él procedió a reflexionar sobre las notas que no había alcanzado a escribir esa mañana y sobre los arreglos de su viaje a Irlanda, junto a Máximus Grey y el Director del Departamento, por tres días durante la semana entrante. Sin embargo, luego de llegar a La Madriguera, de ver a su agobiada madre encargarse de cuatro de sus nietos, como había previsto, y antes de arrancar de allí y de hundirse en su trabajo, Percy pensó fugazmente que si en algún punto de su vida tenía descendencia, quería que la magia le permitiera que ésta fuera idéntica a Rose, con su buen comportamiento, con su calidez, con su excelente vocabulario y buenos modales.

Salvo lo habladora y lo inoportuna, si fuera posible.

* * *

_Notas de la autora: Gracias por leer la historia, porque aunque no comenten, sé que la están leyendo. Rose es un dulce y me entretengo un montón imaginándome las reacciones de Percy. ¡Allí está Audrey! Por supuesto, ya en el próximo capítulo, su aparición será extensa. Soy consciente de que hay un desfase entre las edades de los personajes y las edades que en verdad deberían tener. Hice los cálculos y casi me morí porque me di cuenta de que no cuadraban y eso es terrible para una historia así. Quizás luego lo corregiré, jajaja.  
_

_Mucho amor :)_


	4. Encuentros y Desencuentros

_Disclaimer. Personajes de propiedad de Jota K._

* * *

**AQUEL OTRO TIPO DE MAGIA**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**Encuentros y desencuentros**

- Conociste a la maestra de Rose.

Rose había dejado de dibujar sobre su cuaderno - ¡cuaderno, no pergamino! – y ahora miraba atentamente a Percy, seguramente sorprendida ante la mención de su maestra y su nombre, Albus observada a su prima y no entendía muy bien que ocurría allí en ese momento, Ron demandaba alguna respuesta a su comentario y hasta Hugo, que se encontraba sentado en el sofá junto a su padre, dejó de intentar comerse uno de los crayones de su hermana, lo botó sobre la alfombra y ahora prestaba total atención a la curiosa conversación que, pese a sus tres años, sabía estaba a punto de presenciar. Harry observó con curiosidad a Ron; Lily, por su parte, quien estaba sentada sobre las piernas de su padre y se mecía de arriba hacia abajo, sólo dijo _da_ y babeó un poco sobre su babero.

Percy miró de reojo a Ron, sin levantar completamente su mirada del ensayo escrito por Igor Tódorov, ex – asesor del Ministerio de Magia búlgaro que, a sus ciento cinco años, aún escribía sobre política mágica, en la página 7 de _El Profeta_. Por breves instantes, le pareció que la pluma de una mente tan brillante y resonante internacionalmente como Tódorov merecía mucha más atención que las palabras de su hermano. Sobre todo, porque rompía todas las reglas de los protocolos de conversación que Percy conocía y trataba de practicar, porque Ron ni siquiera le había hecho una pregunta. No, había realizado una afirmación. Pero luego ignoró todo lo anterior, porque recordó que Ron era su hermano y que, después de todo, se encontraban en la sala de su casa y él no era tan mal educado.

- Si - contestó Percy, volteando a la octava hoja del periódico, y con el dedo índice deslizó sus anteojos hacia arriba, para luego continuar con su lectura.

Ron lo observó largamente, con una mirada de incredulidad, los brazos cruzados y en silencio, mientras escuchaba el comentario sobre el resultado del último partido de los Chudley Cannons en la radio encantada sobre la mesita de café.

- ¿Y? – preguntó Ron

- Y, ¿Qué? – respondió Percy, intentando obviar el cuestionario de su hermano y continuar su lectura sobre las recomendaciones de Tódorov ante el último encuentro de los Ministros de todos los países que integraban la Comunidad mágica Europea.

- ¿Qué piensas? – inquirió nuevamente Ron, debatiéndose entre conversar con Percy y escuchar cómo el comentarista de la radio señalaba que había sido un desilusionante desempeño del equipo de Los Cannons.

- ¿Cuál es la importancia de eso? – Con un solo movimiento, Percy cerró _El Profeta _y lo miró directamente a los ojos, mientras decía lo anterior. Sinceramente, a Percy le parecía un fastidio este interrogatorio de Ron y lo encontraba un absoluto sin sentido.

- Es importante – le señaló Ron, levantando su voz un poco más de lo aceptado, intentando acallar la voz pequeña de Rose mientras ella comentaba insistentemente a Albus cómo su papá se veía como un gigante cuando se sentaba en las sillas de su salón de clases – Si no fuese porque Hermione insistió en que Rose asistiera a ese colegio muggle, jamás hubiese accedido a algo semejante.

- Y porque amenazó con que dormirías en el sofá, Ron – ante las palabras de Percy, Harry rio y se calló abruptamente cuando su amigo lo miró con aprensión y dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Mujeres. Ya las conoces

Percy sintió que una lectura muy interesante estaba siendo aniquilada por la conversación que su hermano intentaba entablar. No comentó nada más referente a eso. Solo agradeció en silencio no tener que pasar por lo que su hermano menor pasaba, muy seguramente, todos los días. Como estaba seguro ocurría de manera similar con Harry y el carácter infernal de Ginny. Al menos, Hugo era tan tranquilo como una fotografía muggle y Rose era una delicia de educación. No como el hijo de su hermana que era un pequeño monstruo y quien le estaba gritando a Ginny en la cocina que tenía hambre y quería cenar pronto.

Como un pequeño monstruo suele hacerlo.

Entonces, en pleno silencio, Hugo rio, muy probablemente porque a sus tres años era un niño muy inteligente, porque ya se podía imaginar a la maestra de Rose vestida de princesa de cuento y a su papá como un gigante durmiendo en el sofá, y luego se llevó a la boca el crayón de su hermana que había botado sobre la alfombra y que Ron había recogido. Percy rompió el silencio y dijo,

- Ron, quítale ese crayón a tu hijo, ¿quieres?

Ron le quitó de malas ganas el crayón a Hugo, miró a su hermano y permaneció en silencio durante varios segundos. Albus siguió coloreando y decía _'Papá, este eres tú' _mientras dibujaba algo parecido a la túnica oscura de Harry plasmado en un dibujo. Percy observó esta escena, mientras levantaba su ceja izquierda. Rose reanudó su dibujo en el cuaderno, procedió a pintar de amarillo al sol y de celeste a las estrellas y a Percy le pareció, con seguridad, que se trataba de alguna tarea relacionada con el cuento sobre Jupiter que él, personalmente, había escrito, con un bolígrafo, sobre hojas de papel.

De papel, como las hojas del cuaderno verde de Rose.

No pergamino.

Con un bolígrafo azul, no con pluma y tinta negra.

De pronto comprendió en parte la aprehensión de su hermano. ¿Qué sucedería después? ¿Habría que esperar que Rose no quisiera vestir las inmaculadas túnicas? ¿Qué prefiriera ver televisión como los muggles, en vez de escuchar su lectura de _Los cuentos de Beedle, el Bardo_ o _Polvo de estrellas para cada noche_ todos los domingos? ¿Qué se convirtiera en una mal educada imprudente, como los jóvenes _muggles_ que hace un mes habían tirado globos con pintura fosforescente a la sede del Parlamento Inglés? ¿Se contagiaría esto a toda su familia? ¿Tendrían que esperar que luego, ante lo inevitable de la vida, Albus también asistiera a un colegio muggle?

Ginny gritó desde la cocina que la cena estaba lista y lo sacó de esos pensamientos tan horribles y espantosos. Entró apresurada a la sala, le indicó a Rose y a Albus que fueran a prepararse para cenar, le señaló a Harry que le lavara las manos a Lily y le ordenó a Ron que se dignara a ayudar a su mujer.

Ron gruñó brevemente, Harry agachó un poco la cabeza y Percy sonrió. Abandonó _El Profeta _junto a la mesa de café, Rose tomó su mano y, mientras lo guiaba hacia el comedor le dijo _'Tio, tu también te verías como un gigante si te sentaras en las sillas de mi escuela'._

El aroma de la cena era delicioso. La imagen de su hermana alimentando a la pequeña y diminuta Lily también lo era. Tal como el apretón de manos que Hugo le dio, intentando parecer niño grande. O como el beso de Rose y su _'tío, te quiero mucho'_ cuando procedía abandonar la casa a las ocho de la noche.

Pero no fueron suficientes. Nunca eran suficientes.

Eran escenas entrañables para cualquiera.

Para cualquiera, excepto para Percy Weasley, un hombre de 32 años que agradecía, como casi siempre solía hacerlo, que en su departamento no hubieran gritos de niños y mujeres, juguetes tirados, baberos con papilla y pañales sucios.

* * *

Audrey Dittborn suele despertarse muy temprano, desplegando una lucha silenciosa entre ella, las sábanas con flores, los almohadones color crema y la luz que se cuela por los espacios libres de las cortinas justo a eso de las siete de la mañana. Y era una verdadera lucha. Silenciosa, pero lucha al fin y al cabo.

Porque hay muchas cosas en el universo que Audrey disfruta y una de aquellas tantas es dormir escondida entre almohadones gigantes y sábanas cálidas. En las noches invernales, arroparse frente al televisor y suspirar frente a una comedia romántica, leer la sección de espectáculos de _The Mirror _mientras disfruta de un te muy dulce y un trozo de Kuchen; invitar a su mamá a cenar algún día de la semana y después conversar hasta tarde con ella; trotar los sábados en la mañana con la brisa fría que se enreda en su cabello y luego, por la noche, ponerse un vestido corto, ir a bailar con sus amigas y reír a carcajadas mientras bebe una cerveza helada.

Audrey Dittborn disfruta de todas aquellas cosas ya mencionadas y de muchas otras más. Como por ejemplo, esperar a sus estudiantes en la entrada del salón de clases todos las mañanas, de lunes a viernes, cantar junto a ellos, declamarles versos y cuentos infantiles, sentarlos en un círculo sobre la alfombra, al centro del salón y conversar sobre las profesiones y oficios que tienen sus padres; aunque Rose, una de sus alumnas más aventajadas, más extrovertidas y más adorables, se retraiga y no sepa muy bien como explicar el trabajo de su papá y solo mencione, con una voz inusualmente disminuida, que _'papá atrapa a los tipos muy malos'_.

Disfruta almorzar junto a Robert, el profesor de historia del colegio, y responder con una risa a la invitación a cenar que le hizo; que él la acompañe hasta su salón y que, durante la reunión de profesores del jueves a las cuatro de la tarde, mientras el Jefe de la Unidad Pedagógica les explica sobre los nuevos criterios que deberán incluir en sus evaluaciones, Robert tome notas en un papel y luego la mire de reojo, como si ella no se diera cuenta y, cuando sus miradas se cruzan, Audrey le sonríe coquetamente porque sabe que aquello es lo que le gusta de ella. Disfruta cuando el viernes en la tarde, vertiginosamente, sale de compras al centro de Londres con una amiga porque debe encontrar el atuendo perfecto para el sábado en la noche. Disfruta pasar el atardecer del sábado esmerándose por lucir perfecta, arreglando su cabello - ¡porque, Dios mío, incluso se rasuró las piernas para esa noche! – y luego escuchar a Robert llamando a su puerta, reír junto a él mientras ven la película que eligió en el cine y suspirar, como si tuviera quince años a pesar de tener veinticuatro, cuando tomo su mano entre las sombras y, al abandonar la sala, que la recorra un escalofrío cuando él la toma de la cintura. Disfruta caminar a su lado y que la abrigue entre sus brazos imponentes, aparte un mechón de su cabello de su rostro y la bese rápidamente, perdidos entre las bancas de Hyde Park, porque Audrey siente que está viviendo una escena de una película romántica.

Disfruta cuando el domingo por la mañana se despierta pensando en él, abraza a su almohadón mientras recuerda sus besos apasionados y sus caricias a media noche y como, a las tres de la madrugada, cuando la fue a dejar a su departamento, le dijo con una mirada que desde hace mucho tiempo le gustaba, incluso si el reglamento del colegio lo prohibía y ya no faltó nada más. Disfruta almorzar con sus padres el domingo por la mañana y, luego de terminar de comer el postre, revolcarse en el jardín de la casa de su hermano con su sobrina de tres años. Incluso disfruta, al llegar a su departamento a eso de las seis de la tarde, tener que ordenar materiales y planificaciones para el resto de la semana y que, mientras presiona las letras del teclado de su computador personal, su teléfono celular le avise que tiene un nuevo mensaje de texto y que al leer que es de _él_, diciéndole que la pasará a buscar el lunes a las ocho de la mañana, sienta un calor placentero en el vientre.

Disfruta despojarse de sus lentes de lectura por la noche, soltarse el cabello, abandonar a su destino entre el cobertor la novela que leía y dormir escondida entre almohadones gigantes y sábanas cálidas. Disfruta que Robert le abra la puerta de su automóvil, le diga que está hermosa, la ayude a cargar carpetas y cuadernos sin revisar y que, antes de que sus estudiantes lleguen a clases y que él deba dirigirse, con su maletín, a tomar un examen de historia universal a sus estudiantes de secundaria, cierre tras de sí la puerta de su salón de clases, la tome por la cintura y la deje sin respiración.

Últimamente, Audrey Dittborn disfruta de todas aquellas cosas.

Sobretodo, sentir que esta en el lugar que debe estar y que las cosas marcharían perfectamente, tal como la vida había decidido que ocurrieran.

* * *

Percy Weasley disfrutaba despertarse muy temprano. Todos los días, sin excepción y muy compulsivamente, de acuerdo a sus hermanos. No le costaba para nada desprenderse de las sábanas, perfectamente estiradas, a eso de las seis de la mañana, avanzar rápidamente hacia el baño, vestirse con su túnica nueva y calzarse los zapatos brillantes que la noche anterior, diligentemente, lustró.

Porque hay muchas cosas en el universo que Percy disfruta y una de aquellas tantas es eliminar la incertidumbre y permitir que sus días transcurran tal como él y su agenda lo planean, sin ninguna sorpresa desagradable y aborrecible. En las noches invernales, prepararse un humeante café y sentarse frente a su escritorio perfectamente ordenado; leer la sección de noticias internacionales de _El Profeta_ mientras sus sobrinos corretean por La Madriguera porque eso permite crear un mundo particular; acudir a la casa de sus padres alguna que otra noche durante la semana y enviarle cartas breves con saludos amorosos a su madre porque sino ésta se enfurece y luego le reclama durante todo el fin de semana.

Percy Weasley disfruta de todas aquellas cosas ya mencionadas y de muchas otras más. Pequeñas cosas, realmente, pero que logran alumbrar su vida. Como por ejemplo, levantarse apenas clarea, salir de su apartamento precisamente cuando el reloj le indica que debe hacerlo, no antes y, obviamente, no después; tener un trabajo al cual es fiel y devoto en cuerpo y alma, un trabajo que anhelo desde su infancia, anhelo que el paso de los años solo se encargó de reafirmar llegar antes que nadie a su trabajo porque no se puede dar licencia de demostrar algo que no es. Disfruta aparecerse en el Ministerio de Magia, regalarle a Henry, el remplazo de Jane, un ligero movimiento de cabeza y un _¿Qué tenemos para hoy?_, para luego encerrarse en su oficina y agitar su varita para que los pergaminos vuelen hasta su escritorio. Disfruta poder cada mañana, a las ocho en punto, desayunar en su despacho y deleitarse con un te cargado, apenas endulzado aunque, desde que Jane dejó de trabajar debido a su permiso maternal, ha tenido que prepararse él mismo porque nadie en esa oficina ni en ese departamento sabe preparar el te como a él le gusta, excepto ella.

Disfruta que, durante las semanas invernales, no le es necesario esforzarse para que el tiempo le alcance para todos los asuntos que debe atender porque los días durante invierno son más cortos y si hay algo en el universo que a Percy no le gusta es que el tiempo pasara en vano y se le escape por entre los dedos, porque realmente él es un tipo sumamente diligente y altamente funcional; durante los días veraniegos, distraerse trabajando como le gustaba, sin complicaciones ni interrupciones absurdas porque, pese a que allá afuera los niños jueguen en las piletas y los adultos almuercen sobre lo verde del parque, él murmura algún sortilegio y su día es perfecto..

Disfruta almorzar a solas y tener innumerables reuniones laborales durante la semana, porque eso lo hace sentir vivo, incluso si se siente estresado o consado. Disfruta no tener una compañía constante que luego se transforme en gritos, quejas, reclamos y asumir compromisos que realmente no quiere asumir; poder disponer de su día como a él le antoje y no pensar en que habrá alguien en casa que se enojará si trabaja hasta más tarde porque en su mundo así simplemente no funcionan las cosas; que si es que lo desea puede mantener alguna u otra relación meramente física con alguna u otra mujer, cuando a él le apetezca y en los términos que él disponga y elegir que ese viernes por la noche será el día en que aplacará sus deseos de intimidad, sistematizado como todo evento que planea en su vida, y, luego de abandonar su despacho y cruzar el atrio del Ministerio, acudir a algún bar cercano, tomar un par de tragos, intercambiar algunas palabras con la muchacha de cabello rubio y ojos brillantes y luego llevársela a la cama.

Disfruta, a sus treinta y dos años, no tener que esmerarse por conquistar a alguna mujer que desee y no experimentar emociones y sentimientos que realmente no quiere sentir, como ahora, cuando esa mujer, de veinte, roza intencionalmente sus piernas contra las de él y, mientras bebe de su copa, le sonríe coquetamente y luego acaricia su brazo y su pecho, porque entonces Percy sabe que ella desea lo mismo que él. Disfruta llevarla a un hotel por un par de horas, porque así es exactamente como planificó esa velada, y que se encargue de desnudarlo rápidamente porque mientras le desanuda la corbata él tiene tiempo de acariciar sus piernas desnudas. Y es como un trámite burocrático a los que Percy está tan acostumbrado y de los que disfruta tanto. Porque sabe que mañana por la mañana no se sentirá obligado a contactarla ni a quedar nuevamente con ella, ni inquirir sobre sus motivaciones personales ni preguntarle por su familia ni tantas otras cosas que sólo terminarán por confundir su vida.

Disfruta poder dormir en su cama aquel sábado por la madrugada y despertar sólo, sin compañía, aquella mañana, porque su compañera de la noche pasada abandonó las sábanas del motel y él se dirigió a su apartamento sin ella; que, durante la tarde, visite la casa de alguno de sus hermanos y terminar su noche con la única compañía de un buen libro sobre análisis mágico y sin otras interrupciones.

Disfruta reunirse con su familia completa y compartir un delicioso almuerzo en La Madriguera el domingo por la mañana y, luego de terminar de comer el postre, mientras alguno de sus hermanos juegan quidditch con sus sobrinos, sentarse en la sala de estar con Rose y Albus para leerles _Polvo de estrellas para cada noche_ . Disfruta que, al llegar a su departamento a eso de las seis de la tarde, tiene tiempo para planificar su semana y corregir alguno que otro informe pendiente, porque su departamento es silencioso y perfecto para trabajar y ahorrar tiempo.

Percy Weasley disfruta de todas aquellas cosas y de muchísimas más.

Sobretodo, sentir que esta en el lugar que debe estar y que las cosas marcharían perfectamente, tal como él las había planeado.

* * *

_Notas de la autora: ¡Por fin actualicé! Mis disculpas más sinceras por el significativo atraso en esta historia. Espero que mi vida prontamente se regularice, jajaja. No comprendo como a Audrey le puede gustar la cerveza bien helada. Yo la detesto!_

_¿Comentarios o sugerencias? Todo es bienvenido. ¡Cariños!_


End file.
